Almost Caught Almost
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: This is just for a contest I did for  and decided to post it on here as well. It's RenRuki, rated M for lemony lime stuff. :3


**Almost Caught... Almost.**

The snow fell softly outside the sixth division, silent except for two people, tucked away deep into the quarters of one specific Squad Six member. The sun had long passed set, the stars twinkling in the sky as they hung in the pitch black darkness, the moon casting the only light outside the dark division. There was a simple lamp glowing in that member's private quarters, flickering softly as it cast shadows of the two figures in the room.

"Renji, we shouldn't…" Rukia stammered as Renji's lips continued to meet hers, chaste and hot while he pulled her body tightly to his, pressing her to his hard form. Her hands fell to press to his firm chest, "Renji… Byakuya will…"

"Fuck him." he said as he lifted her into his arms, her slender legs wrapping about his hips. His hands found her short black locks, tangling his fingers into the soft strands to pull her lips back to his in a bruising kiss. Her lips were so warm upon his, lightly chapped form the winter air as they ravished hers. She shook her head, panting from lack of air from him continuously kissing her.

"He'll kill you Renji…" she said with a small whimper. Renji just pinned her to the wall, his brown eyes looking into hers with his building lust and flaming desire for her.

"Let him do what he wants. Right now all I care about is you." a hand went down to skim along her tiny waist to cup her ass, lifting her higher about his hips, making her gasp when she felt his hard desire rubbing against her center. She whimpered his name in an almost inaudible voice, her head tipping back, allowing him access to her dainty and pale neck. He bent down to taste her soft flesh, kissing and nipping the base of her neck, his tongue periodically sweeping over those nips to soothe the reddening skin. She was moaning quietly now, her small clothed breasts pressing to his bare chest. A small throbbing began between her legs, growing the more Renji touched and caressed her body. Renji didn't care of his captain killed him if he found out, he would let Byakuya Kuchiki kill him ten times over if it meant he had this moment with Rukia, his only friend left from those dusty streets of Hanging Dog. This was the woman he fell in love with back in his childhood years, who kept him warm on those cold winter nights when they had to share blankets. He missed those moments of warmth after they joined the academy, and even more when his captain came and took her away from him. But tonight he had her back for this night… and was going to make it perfect.

"But…" he placed his lips to hers, silencing her protests with a gentle kiss.

"But nothing… Tonight it's just us… like it used to be in Hanging Dog…" she blushed slightly, her dark amethyst colored eyes looking away from his face, "Do you remember?" he asked her in a husky voice. Of course she remembered. Those winter nights where they would lay in each other's arms using their body heat to stay warm. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him naked before. Hell, this guy took her virginity. But that was just them being young and wild, too stupid to turn it into anything serious. This… this was real… the intensity in Renji's eyes told his emotions, the heat warming her body telling hers. She shifted her hips against his just to hear that deep, animalistic groan she had long wanted to hear again for well over fifty years. Her hands found his hair, quickly doing away with the tie that held those red locks in place. She tossed it to the floor, sending those deep red strands to tumble over his shoulders.

"Are you sure…?" came the small voice in a whisper. He grinned, giving a chuckle as he pecked her lips.

"I've never been so sure in my life Rukia… I want you… all of you… forever…" he kept her locked to him as he carried her into his bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot as his lips attacked hers once more, his tongue licking her lips seeking entrance. She eagerly parted her lips, her own tongue coming to greet his as he tasted her sweet cavern once again. He gently laid her to the bed, coming to hover over her. Rukia wrapped her arms about his shoulders, pulling him back to her. One of his hands found her sash, making quick work of it and soon literally tore it from her petite body. She shivered, giving a small moan of his name as her shihakusho parted to him. He grinned, looking down at her, his hand running over her smooth flesh, "Beautiful… just like I remember…" he said softly, looking at her face to see a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked back at him.

"Renji…" she whispered, reaching up to cup his face, the face she couldn't get out of her mind after her brother had taken her into his family. She gasped, her head tipping back when a calloused hand found a small breast. They might have been small, but they were perfect for Renji. He would cup the mound, it fitting perfectly in his hand, giving it a tender squeeze. Rukia arched her back to him, her arms dropping to her sides, hands gripping sheets as she quietly panted. He grinned, trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, knowing exactly which spot to go to. His lips kissed down to the base of her neck, staying there to nip and suckle on the flesh. He heard a gasp and a deep moan, indicating that he found the right spot, even after all those years of discovering it passed. He remembered… wanted to discover it again. He continued to massage her breast, his middle finger running over her nipple.

How he enjoyed hearing her whimper his name. He loved everything about this woman. And nothing would take him away from her again.

Until there came a knock on the front door of his quarters, "Lieutenant Abarai." Renji's eyes went wide as Rukia gave a small gasp, fear pounding in her heart as she looked into Renji's eyes.

"It's Byakuya…" she whispered, barely audible, fear taking over her body. Renji instantly was off her, running to grab his shirt from the floor, slipping it on.

"Shit…" he kept muttering, Rukia typing her own sash back around her waist. She quickly jumped out of the bed, running into the den to sit by the fireplace, quickly turning it on. Renji ran out of the bedroom and grabbed a bowl, dumping chips into it. He flashed stepped to the petite girl, thrusting it into her hands, taking a few crumbs and scattering it about her. He ruffled the pillow and sat it in front of Rukia, then quickly tied his hair back.

"Do not keep me waiting lieutenant." came the harsh, monotone voice.

"Give me one minute sir!" he called out, going to the door as Rukia smoothed her hair down. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to face his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, "Sir, what brings you here at this hour?" Byakuya showed his way inside, immediately meeting Rukia's gaze with his own, making her fear intensify.

"Rukia never returned home for dinner and I thought she was running late from work. So I went by the 13th Division and when Captain Ukitake informed me that she had already departed, I knew she would be here." he narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant, "What has been going on?" Rukia jumped up.

"We were just talking! Catching up with each other brother! That's all! I thought I would pay him a visit!" Byakuya was silent for a few seconds, what seemed like hours to the two officers, until he looked at Renji.

"Do not keep her here too late. She still has duties to attend to in the morning as do you lieutenant." with that he turned, closing the door behind him. Rukia breathed out a breath of relief, collapsing to the couch behind her.

"That was so close…" she muttered under her breath, Renji nodding, his eyes still wide as he looked at the door, "Maybe next time I should make sure Byakuya is away on a mission or something." Renji chuckled, going back to sit by her. He slipped an arm about her shoulders, pulling her to be tucked by his side.

"We have all the time in the world Rukia." she smiled, looking up at him to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Renji." he grinned, putting a finger under her chin to tilt her gaze up to his, leaning down to capture her lips.

"I still want that present." she smirked, kissing him back. He soon had her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom once more.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood outside his division, looking up at the stars with his eyes narrowed, yet soft. He didn't have to ask them what they were doing. Rukia's flushed cheeks and Renji's sloppy hair and mangled shirt told all. The usually stoic man showed a rare smirk. No, he wasn't going to kill him… he'd wait till the morning.

* * *

*giggles* This is a little one-shot I wrote for a contest on DeviantArt. I'm a big RenRuki fan. :3 But if you are a IchiRuki fan, don't be a butt and slam my review box saying it. I personally don't care and I get enough of that on DA. But reviews are appreciated! Thank you! :)


End file.
